You Make Me Wanna
by gypsyrin
Summary: Selfer. Fluff. Selphie is alone in the training center on a sweltering Balamb day. Seifer seems to appear out of no where and begins to annoy the heck out the small woman, until things suddenly change. Mild language. May add more chapters.


**Dislaimer - I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters. Square Enix does. PLUS I don't own I love Lucy either.**

* * *

The training center was unbearably hot. So hot that the small nunchuku wielding woman had to carry 3 bottles of water with her at all times, otherwise she feared she may faint and be eaten alive by the not so snugly monsters that roamed about. Wiping her hand across her forehead the small brunette let out a low whistle as the grat she was fighting fell to the ground.

"Deader than dead!" she panted, making her way over to a recently fallen tree and taking a seat.

It didn't take long for the young womans mind to begin to wander, she wondered what it would be like if her and Irvine really did get together. That thought quickly vanished as she pictured her walking in on him with another woman and decided that it would be best if they just continued their casual flirting but stayed friends. Her nose scrunched in concentration but she snapped out of it at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Her emerald eyes quickly scanned the area to see who may have joined her in the sweltering heat of the training center.

"Messenger girl, what are you doin' out here all alone?" his voice was un-mistakable as was the snide way he called her messenger girl.

She felt herself relax a little and was shocked to find that she had tensed quite a bit. She rolled her eyes and swung her leg over to rest on the other side of the fallen tree, straddling it she brought her gaze up to meet Seifers green eyes. Selphie was shocked to see that he wasn't in his usual trench coat, and that instead he wore a white beater that was untucked from his usual black pants. She sighed and narrowed her eyes at him

"Its called_ training _Seifer. Hence the name - _Training_ Center." he seemed to be the only one who could bring out any form of rudeness from her usual perky demeanor.

With a sly grin the gun blade master sauntered over to stand just a few steps from her petite frame, she could see that his shirt was nearly soaked through with sweat and blood. If she looked a little closer she could see the sheen of sweat that now covered every exposed muscle of his body. Her brows raised as she had never seen Seifer this way, with no trench coat and all shiny with manly sweat. He cleared his throat once more and as she tore her eyes away from his muscles to look at his face she saw a clear sense of pride and ego.

"Checkin' out the merchandise? You gonna buy or just stare?" his smile was almost mocking which caused Selphie to glare daggers at him.

Jumping to her feet she went to step over the log but her foot caught which in turn caused the small woman to nearly do a face plant. Seifers reflexes were quick and he was standing close enough that all he had to do was take a step forward and place his arms out, where Selphie landed with her head squished against his chest. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped as the young woman quickly scrambled away and blushed profusely at the close contact.

"You stink.. Maybe you should go shower." her heart fluttered manically in her chest and she scolded herself for the odd feeling in her knees.

This was Seifer Almasy, the man who had almost killed her and her friends on multiple occasions, and yet here she was getting all flustered and weak kneed because of him. There was no way on Hynes green Gaia that she was going to let that happen, not now, not ever.

He nearly guffawed at this but instead turned towards a more obvious emotion. Anger.

"So do you. Didn't anyone ever teach you about deodorant messenger girl?" his use for the nickname really ticked her off. With one last glare she turned on her brown booted heel and started down and around the next bend, with the hopes that Seifer would leave her be. No such luck.

"Well? Didn't they?" he had followed her. This really pissed off the small woman and she turned to face him only to come face to face with his now bare chest. Was he not just wearing a shirt? Her face showed complete confusion as he placed his hands on her arms. Gently he pushed her back but not before bringing her slightly forward towards him. What was he doing?

"What happened to your shirt?" she had meant to say something mean but the fact that he was shirtless took over every inch of her mind. He sure did look yummy being all shiny and dirty and this caused Selphie to start thinking of pretty sexual scenarios that included Seifer and herself. She shook her head once more and frowned willing the thoughts to disappear. They didn't.

Rolling his eyes Seifer grinned slightly, he really enjoyed flustering women. "I was too hot and it was sticking to me so I took it off. Does it bother you?" there was humour in his eyes as he asked her this.

Giving him her best glare Selphie stuck her tongue out, which was not such a good idea. Seifer was faster than her and so he quickly grabbed her tongue between his thumb and index finger.

"Not nice Selphie." he chided her. He felt his heart speed up and had the sudden urge to do something that he thought he would never do. Their eyes locked as Selphie began a string of unintelligible protests, which were short lived as she felt butterflies begin to flit about in her stomach.

Slowly he released his hold on her tongue, as he did this Selphie pulled it into her mouth and stared up into his green eyes. Now this was a look she had never seen in the mans eyes. His features had gone soft and his eyes seemed to almost capture and hold her there. There was no anger, no hate, no disgust. Only hurt and the need to be forgiven. She gently bit her lip before asking "Did you just call me Selphie?"

Never breaking their locked gaze Seifer frowned slightly before a small smile played on his lips

"That's your name isn't it?" Clearing his throat he finally pulled his gaze away, the soft look on his face was replaced with boredom and anger. Now this look Selphie recognized and so she quickly turned on her heel and began her way back around the next bend towards the second set of doors.

"I'm going to shower. Its too hot in here." she grumbled over her shoulder towards the young man.

Taking a deep breath Seifer followed her without a word. He had never actually taken the time to look at Selphie. She really was something else. Not over the top beautiful or gorgeous, but she was cute. The way she acted and the odd things she said just seemed to add to her cuteness making her almost... Cuteness personified. He had a feeling if he looked the word up he would find Selphies picture right beside it. He took note that she wasn't in her usual yellow jumper, just a pair of blue jean shorts and a yellow tank top. Her brown hair had grown past her shoulders which she usually left down and yet today she wore it up in a ponytail most likely to keep herself a little more cool, the only thing that never changed were the brown calf high boots she always wore. Somehow it seemed like Selphie was the only person who could ever pull it off.

"Stop staring." he hadn't really noticed that he had been staring and so he shook his head and glared at her "You wish I was." This earned him another glare as she spit her tongue out once more. "I told you Tilmitt, quit bein' so rude!" as he said this he quickly took off at a run which caused the young woman to look shocked before she, too, took off at a run towards the double doors just up ahead. "Don't you dare Almasy!" she called over her shoulder just as Seifers hand grabbed her forearm. Gently pulling her to a stop Seifer managed to pull her towards the wall where he pinned her, one hand on either side of her head his arms blocking her from any form of escape.

She looked almost wild eyed and frightened, just like the time he had done this when they were kids at the orphanage. He remembered pinning her up against the life house when she had accidentally thrown a rock and hit him with it. He had threatened to kiss her and she had kicked him the shins until he let her go. He could see that she was contemplating this so he quickly stepped close enough that she couldn't get her legs up high enough to do so.

A grin finally placed itself on Seifers face as he caught her gaze once again.

"Seifer..." she whimpered he wasn't sure what he heard, if her tone was full of fear and worry or if it was full of a longing neither of them knew she held. Maybe it was all three.

"Hmm?" his face was inches from hers, and neither of them closed their eyes.

She really had nothing to say except maybe for him to hurry up and just kiss her. When he stopped just inches from her lips Selphies mind had made itself up and she gently reached up on her toes to meet his mouth her eyes closing at the touch. He seemed almost shocked that she actually went through with it and he could feel the same feeling in his heart and stomach as he kissed her back his eyes closing to savour the moment. His hands finally left the wall where one came to rest on the small of Selphies back to pull her towards him and the other one made its way up to the side of her face and to the back of her head where he gently pulled her more towards him. He couldn't get enough of her. It seemed she felt the same way as her hands began to wander over his chest and up to his face, taking in every bare inch of his upper body. This continued until they were both gasping for air, pulling their lips apart Seifers breath gently brushed Selphies skin which made her feel all tingly. She blinked profusely as the thought of what just happened hit her, and it hit her hard. Their eyes locked once more and she saw the same hurt and need to be forgiven there that she had seen only a few minutes before. Holy Hyne! Her mind told her step back and to run away, but she felt so safe in his arms that she refused. Though the thought that followed almost pushed her to that route. Oh Holy Hyne Seifer has the hots for her! She bit her cheek to stop from smiling until another thought hit her. She has the hots for Seifer. The hand that had held her face to his gently tugged on her ponytail until the elastic band fell.

"You look better with your hair down." he smirked.

"Uh.. Ahem....?" A deep voice caught their attention and both their gazes turned sharply towards the double doors that led into the hallway. The site of the two people standing there caused both Seifer and Selphie to jump apart guiltily.

There, standing with their jaws dropped, were Rinoa and Squall. "Well then... We'll just, uhm-" Rinoa brought her gaze up to Squalls shocked face for some help, since he seemed pretty useless at the moment she kicked him the shin, With a start he finished her sentence "Yeah. We'll just.. Go through the other doors." The commander coughed to hide the laughter and complete shock, giving them one last confused look he turned around and started towards the doors.

"Uhm... Yeah... You-" she pointed to Selphie "-are going to have some esplainin to doo" she smirked and quickly followed Squall through the doors where they could clearly hear Squalls voice "What the hell was that?!"

Selphie didn't think her face could get much more red and before Seifer could do anything she turned on her heel and pushed through the double doors.

"What the hell _was _that?!" he asked out loud before following suit. His life was just about to get even more confusing. Just great. Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

**A/N - My first Selfer! I hope you guys enjoyed it.. and who knows.. maybe I'll add another chapter. maybe. mwaha.. RnR please! Which you should all know means READ AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
